This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with multiple scanning modes.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users. An electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels or a liquid crystal display based on liquid crystal pixels. Displays may be incorporated in devices that are mounted on a user's head such as virtual reality and augmented reality headsets.
It can be challenging to design devices such as these. The display may have a high resolution and may sometimes need to operate at a high refresh rate, resulting in each row in the display having a low scan time. This may result in poor display uniformity and other visible artifacts.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an improved display that can operate at normal and high refresh rates.